1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of cable protectors. More specifically, the present invention discloses a modular cable protector assembly that enables any desired number of tunnels with channels for cables and hoses to be connected in parallel.
2. Statement of the Problem
Hose and cable bridging protective devices have been used in the past to prevent damage to hoses, cables, wiring and the like by vehicles and pedestrians. These cable protectors also help to minimize the risk of pedestrians tripping over cables. For the purposes of this application, the term “cable” should be broadly interpreted to include cables, hoses, electrical wiring, conduits, optical fibers, pneumatic tubing, plumbing, and the like.
Conventional cable protectors include one or more channels extending in parallel between the ends of the cable protector to receive the cables. Side ramps or beveled edges extend laterally outward from both sides of the cable protector to allow vehicles to roll over the top of the cable protector. Each cable protector sometimes includes a set of end connectors that enable a series of cable protectors to be attached together in a modular end-to-end fashion to any desired length.
For example, Checkers Industrial Safety Products, Inc. of Louisville, Colo., markets a modular cable protector system that enables a single tunnel to be formed from a series of tunnel members. Side ramps can be attached in a modular fashion to the tunnel members.
A problem arises if the number of channels for cables is not known in advance, or if additional channels must be added after a set of cable protectors have been installed. With conventional cable protectors, the only available options may be to install a second set of cable protectors, or else remove the existing set of cable protectors and replace them with another set having the desired number of channels. In addition, conventional cable protectors are available with only a relatively small number of channels (e.g., 1 to 5). A job requiring a greater number of channels will therefore require multiple sets of cable protectors in parallel. This creates an uneven traveling surface with multiple inclines and declines for vehicles or pedestrians crossing the cable protectors.
Therefore, a need exists for a modular cable protector assembly that can provide any desired number of channels in parallel, while creating a structure with a relatively uniform top surface. In addition, it is desirable to be able to hold the channels in fixed lateral positions relative to one another so as to minimize movement and stress on the cables.
The prior art in the field of modular cable protectors includes the following:
InventorPatent No.Issue DateSpangler585,540Jun. 29, 1897Kostohris1,914,830Jun. 20, 1933Leister1,956,125Apr. 24, 1934Jentzsch et al.3,965,967Jun. 29, 1976Valeri4,067,258Jan. 10, 1978Smith et al.4,101,100Jul. 18, 1978Zarembo4,677,799Jul. 7, 1987Martin5,095,822Mar. 17, 1992Wegmann, Jr.5,267,367Dec. 7, 1993Ziaylek et al.Des. 370,717Jun. 11, 1996Ziaylek et al.5,566,622Oct. 22, 1996Herman et al.5,777,266Jul. 7, 1998HenryDes. 412,490Aug. 3, 1999HenryDes. 415,112Oct. 12, 1999HenryDes. 415,471Oct. 19, 1999HenryDes. 418,818Jan. 11, 2000Zeinstra et al.6,067,681May 30, 2000HenryDes. 429,695Aug. 22, 2000HenryDes. 436,578Jan. 23, 2001HenryDes. 437,832Feb. 20, 2001Henry6,202,565Mar. 20, 2001Duvall6,481,036Nov. 19, 2002Chin6,654,977Dec. 2, 2003Henry6,747,212Jun. 8, 2004
The Henry '212 patent discloses an adapter assembly for removably connecting cable protectors with side ramps in parallel.
The Henry '565 patent discloses modular cable bridging device having modular central members and ramps that can be readily connected together in side-by-side or end-to-end relationships by means of connectors.
Duvall discloses a modular cable protector having removable wheel chair ramps.
The Henry design patents show a variety of modular cable protectors and connectors for modular cable protectors.
Herman et al. disclose a cable protection system consisting of modular components that can be detachably interlocked in desired combinations by means of male and female connectors on each modular component. These modular components include cable protector modules, ramps, and curb pieces.
Kostohris discloses a flexible device that protects fire hoses by providing opposing ramps forming a passage over the hose. Kostohris teaches that additional units may be placed end-to-end and secured together using loosely fitting dovetail lugs and recesses molded into the device.
Jentzsch et al. teach a portable crossover for high tonnage earth moving vehicles having a U-shaped channel and a strip for covering the channel, and further includes a rigid plate or cable for connecting a tow vehicle to relocate the crossover.
Valeri teaches a crossover unit with a wedge-shaped rubber insert or plug that resists deflection and closes the hose-receiving slot.
Smith et al. teach an aircraft flight line servicing system in which the distribution lines run under a multi-sectional unit of extruded aluminum sections that lock together.
Zarembo discloses a multi-sectional raceway for use in combination with a pair of interconnected detection system panels. The sections are flexibly interconnected by pressure-engageable members and at least one E-shaped girder structure underneath the entire width of the platform section provides passageways for electrical wiring.
Martin teaches a cable crossover device for protecting electrical cables having a hinged lid secured by Velcro that covers the conduit and assumes part of the load. Modular sections can be coupled together by a strengthened interlocking system allowing for a variable length device.
Wegmann, Jr. discloses an interlocking, elongate ramp with a covered conduit channel. Adjacent ramp units are interlocked with members that project outwardly and upwardly from the end of each ramp unit to form a chain of ramp units.
Zeinstra et al. disclose another example of a hose bridge.
The patents to Ziaylek et al. disclose a collapsible hose bridge having a central support member that covers the hose, and two detachable ramps. Each ramp is attached by means of a curved lip that engages an arcuate slot running the length of the central support member. Ziaylek et al. also show an alternative embodiment that permits several central support members to be connected side by side.
Chin discloses a safety ramp having two sloped side faces and a top plain face forming a bridge.
Leister discloses bridge for protecting fire hoses having a plurality of tunnels.
Solution to the Problem. Nothing in the prior art shows a modular cable protector assembly that can be readily reconfigured to provide any desired number of channels in parallel, while creating a structure with a relatively continuous upper surface suitable for foot traffic or wheeled traffic. In addition, the present invention holds the channels in fixed lateral positions relative to one another so as to minimize movement and stress on the cables. Optionally, the cable protector assembly can be extended in a modular end-to-end manner to extend the length of the tunnels.